1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a backup system for a printer control device, and more particularly to a backup system for important data handled by a printer control device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a printer control device handles important data such as billing data for charges for the use of the printer, the user's profile data, and confidential data. The loss of such important data for some reason would cause significant problems and inconvenience. Hence, a backup system is provided for the important data.
Typically, in a conventional backup system, a printing operation is carried out periodically so that the most recently handled important data is printed out as a hard copy. However, the above-described conventional backup system suffers from the following difficulties:
(1) If the important data is erased from the printer control device for some reason, then the operator must manually reenter the important data by referring to the hard copy. If the important data erased is a large file, then the reentry of the important data results in a loss of significant time and it becomes difficult to rely on the accuracy of the reentered data. If the reentered data includes errors, then the system is no longer useful.
(2) When the important data is printed out as a hard copy for backup, it is more likely that a third party will be able to gain access to what may be confidential data.